Reunion
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: This was my first story, it was so bad I took it down but I decided to just to put it up here to have a record of it. Sasuke's sister returns basically and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**PLEASE READ**

I've just taken over my friends story called WHITE PEAK OF THE MOUTAIN and renamed it Reunion also I've changed it quite a bit. This is a mix between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden because Sakura has super-human strength and is a trained medic, but team 7 still go on missions with Kakashi and also this is about Sasuke's older sister ( by 4 years ) when she comes home (after Sasuke comes home and before he kills Itachi). The name of the sister means Beautiful white Peak Of The Mountain (Mineko / Min-e-ko).

**1: Arrival and Bonding**

A young girl by the name of Mineko was swiftly jumping towards the Leaf Village. It had been 10 years since see had been here…

_( __Flashback__ )_

_**A small 4 year old girl was sat on her bed when she heard footsteps coming towards the house, she froze. **_

_**Then the front door opened and she heard the cry of a baby. **_

_**Oh, how much she wanted to rush downstairs and see her new baby brother but she knew she couldn't, she would just be a disappointment to her father…**_

Mineko sighed, she remembered that day…

_( __Flashback__ )_

_**An 11 year old Mineko watched her younger and older brothers train in the garden from the shadows.**_

_**Itachi knew she was there but Sasuke didn't even know she existed. **_

_**She sighed, then she realized what she had done and covered her mouth. **_

_**But it was too late Sasuke had heard and he looked up. **_

_**Mineko ran but the exhaustion from her illness caused her to fall. **_

_**Itachi loved his sister and hated to see her so sad when father glared at her with shame so he ran to her side and quickly transported her to her room.**_

_**Sasuke was curious but did not press, it would be considered rude.**_

_**Later that evening Itachi brought her dinner to her.**_

_**When she saw him she wept at his feet and begged for his forgiveness. **_

_**Seeing that she didn't even trust him he helped her get away, she deserved to have a life.**_

_**Before she left she hugged Itachi and said he was the only one she trusted, and maybe Sasuke, if they ever met. **_

_**And so she left, into the night, into the world with just a backpack and dreams...**_

She would visit the Hokage in the morning, for now she would rest…

As Mineko made her way to the Hokage's tower people stared at her in her long yellow skirt and black tank-top, she had the sharingan but not on, that would give her away for sure.

She was defiantly an Uchiha image, long black hair and purple eyes.

She bore no Uchiha symbol as she considered it a disgrace, but she still kept the last name.

When she arrived she knocked lightly on the door, "Come in" she heard so she entered.

"Ah, you must be the new recruit, what is your name?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Mineko and I was an ANBU in my last village" Mineko lied for she had just been traveling around.

"Ah, yes, ok, I'm going to put that to the test by putting you against 3 jonins, and what is your last name, please?" the Hokage questioned on.

"Err, well, yes, of course, my last name is…Uchiha…" Mineko said nevously.

Tsunade immediately spat out the sake she was sipping and opened her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong did you say Uchiha?" she asked suspiciously. "Yes ma'am" Mineko mused chuckling inside.

"Prove it…" Tsunade stated sternly. Mineko sighed.

Mineko closed and reopened her eyes to reveal an odd sharingan. Tsunade gasped.

"You are the Uchiha that disappeared 10 years ago!"

Mineko nodded and explaining everything. Tsunade immediately told Shizune to call Team 7.

**10 minutes later the was a…**

"OI BAA-CHAN, WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT!" Yelled an unhappy Naruto, he had been improving the Rasengan at the time.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura hissed, bonking him on the head. "OWWWWWWYYYYYY!" he cried.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tsunade screeched. Everyone turned in her direction.

"I have some interesting news, a girl has just joined the village, her name is Mineko Uchiha."

Gasps were heard throughout the room while a smirking Uchiha stepped out from the shadows…

"Hello, little bro" she laughed…

"You! The girl from the Shadows!" Said Sasuke.

"Erm, excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura said, obviously stunned. Mineko quickly explained long story short and sighed.

"Well…" Kakashi began, "where are you going to stay? Erm Mineko was it?"

"Ah, yes I was hoping to stay in the Uchiha mansion if that's okay?" She glanced at Sasuke who simply nodded, stunned. "Okay then…" Tsunade began "**NOW OUT! MY SAKE AWAITS!**"

As the two siblings made their way to the house, Sasuke asked an awkward question. "Mineko?" Sasuke asked. "Mm hm…" she replied.

"Do you have the sharingan?" Mineko froze in mid step. "Err, well, yes."

"What type?" He questioned. "Oh, just the normal" she lied.

There was a uncomfortable silence… "What kind and I know you're lying?" Sasuke poked at the subject more.

"The normal!" Mineko huffed. "Mm hm..." Sasuke muttered. She stuck her tongue out playfully but he did not fail to miss the sorrow in her eyes.

**The next day:**

As Sakura came up to the Uchiha compound to walk to their meeting point with Sasuke…

"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED UCHIHA!" A voice boomed.

While a tiny voice whimpered while great thumps and crashes echoed throughout the village.

"Got Ya!" The voice yelled. Sakura nervously knocked on the door.

"G'morning!" a cheery Mineko beamed as she opened the door.

"Err, g-g-good morning," Sakura stuttered "what was all that c-c-crashing a-a-about?".

"Ah! Sorry about that I was just beating up my brother because he came in my room when I was dressing! Mineko said calmly.

"Oh, erm okay!" Sakura breathed "Can you get Sasuke please, we've got a mission to get to." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Mineko smiled. As Mineko was screaming at her brother to get his fat ass down here…

Sakura couldn't help but notice that even though Mineko was a couple of years older than herself she sure didn't act that way…

While the two siblings argued over nothing Sakura smiled, Sasuke hadn't been so normal or happy until now, maybe this is a fresh start…

**(If you want to see what Mineko looks like go to my profile and click the link)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Issues

Mineko was preparing dinner when Sasuke asked a question: "What are you making?".

"SASUKE UCHIHA GO AND GET ME SOME HERBS NOW!" Mineko yelled she wanted to play dirty today. "Why can't you ge-" he argued.

"NOW! IF YOU DON'T THERES NO DINNER!" she screamed.

After he'd gone she sighed. _"Well that got him out the house, time for some matchmaking..." _

Mineko grinned evilly and picked up the phone to call Sakura. "Hello?" came the voice on the line.

"Ah! Hello Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake where the herbs grow?

"I hear you're a specialist when it comes to herbal medicine!".

"Oh yes! I need some myself, I'll be there in a few!" Sakura put the phone down.

Mineko sniggered to herself "_Perrrrrrfect"_

Sasuke was picking some random herbs when he heard Sakura's voice.

"MINEKO?" she called. "Sakura?" Sasuke turned around. "What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked.

"Well…" she began "Mineko wanted to pick some herbs here with me".

"Err well, Mineko wanted me to get her some herbs for dinner…" Sasuke stated.

"Err, Sasuke, I-I-I erm, think Mineko wanted to set us up…" Sakura blushed. "Well then, do you want to take a ride in the lake" Sasuke mused.

"W-w-what!? I-I-I mean that would be great!" Sakura stuttered, she couldn't believe it.

Half an hour went by with Sasuke and Sakura talking to each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company in a boat on the lake until-

"Naruto!" a smirking Uchiha hissed from up in a tree. "Yeah, what?" Naruto whispered **loudly**.

"Now!" Mineko smirked. Naruto formed his Rasengan and raced towards the water creating a giant wave.

Then he jumped back into the tree joining Mineko.

The wave was undetected by Sasuke and Sakura until it was too late. The two were thrown into the water at high speed.

Sasuke resurfaced seconds later to find Sakura coughing and wheezing. He swam over only to have Sakura black out in his arms.

Once they got to land, Sasuke carried Sakura in bridal style to a tree, the tree where Naruto and Mineko were hiding.

"_Oh Damn" _Mineko thought, though she needn't worry they were unnoticed. Once Sakura had woken the two enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Before they parted their separate ways they smiled and looked into each other's eyes leaving a big impact on both.

Mineko if she could would have burst out laughing but obviously she didn't.

How could someone who tries to be so emotionless leave all that behind when he was with this girl?

Sasuke returned home only to find an evil looking sister waiting for him. "Hello, Sasuke" she mused

"Did you have fun with Sakura, hm?". Sasuke knew she set him up and he even enjoyed his time with Sakura but would never admit that.

"You're an evil pig, you know that" He muttered.

"I'll take that as a thank you then!" she cooed.

"I take it you were responsible for the wave too? Sasuke muttered.

"Actually that was Naruto." She smirked. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN HE WAS THERE TOO?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yep, we saw the whole thing…" and with that she sauntered off to her room…

"Like I said evil pig!" he murmured but smiling all the same.

Sasuke awoke at 4am but couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to go and have a walk around the house.

Even though he had life in this place for the best part of 16 years, he hadn't seen all of it.

He headed towards the East Wing where Mineko used to live. He tip-toed past his mother's room where Mineko now slept, she said it was a little less "_**rotten**_" than her old one.

The places he went to were all just tatty storage rooms, apart from one.

It was a wooden door with a lock on the outside, obviously for his father to lock Mineko in with.

He opened it to reveal a grey room with a dirty bed and no windows.

Mineko had even counted off the days like they do in prisons on the wall, 2/3's of the room was covered in counting marks.

There was one thing out of the ordinary though. There was a beautiful Indigo (Mineko's favourite colour) leather book under the pillow.

Sasuke went to open it, but it was locked. He had noticed that Mineko wore a charm bracelet and one of the charms was a key.

He left the book and crept up to Mineko's room. He got to her room and heard light breathing on the other side.

"_Good, she's not awake" _Sasuke thought. He cracked the door open into a now beautifully dyed purple room.

His sister was fast asleep with her hair spread across the pillow.

Sasuke slipped silently over to her side and knelt down.

He carefully picked up her hand and slid the bracelet off her wrist the stood up and quickly exited then room.

He made his way back to the room were the book was and placed the key charm into the hole.

The lock gave a crack and opened up. Sasuke sat on the bed and began to read what must have been her Diary.

The first entry was dated 19 years back when Mineko was 4, the day Sasuke was brought home. (AN. Random dates k?)

**20****th**** March**

**Dear Diary, **

**Today my new brother, Sasuke, was brought home. I didn't get to see him but I defiantly heard him. He was really loud and giggly… Anyway, I have to go now, I can hear Itachi coming. I hope I get to meet my 'lil bro. xxx**

**The second was just a day when she got beaten when she was 7.**

**14****th**** July**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today father beat me because I managed to get out of my room and steal some Blackberries (they're my favourite!) from downstairs. Father saw me but it was worth it! Hehehe! Ow! it hurts when I smile 'cause father punched me in the face... hard might I add. God, I'm soooo sick of this! I still haven't met Sasuke but I'm sure I will. Xxx **

**The third was when Mineko was 11, the day she left the family and this one was stained with tear marks.**

**1****st**** October**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I am going to leave, the beatings are too much, I want and need a life. I was spotted by Sasuke but luckily he had no suspicions (I think!). Itachi is going to help me escape tonight. I hope to make some interesting travels because I've never been outside. I never got to speak to Sasuke but one day I will… xxx**

**After that she must have taken her diary with her because the next 50 entries were about her travels but the last one wasn't. This entry was recent, maybe a few days old.**

**18****th**** February **

**Dear Diary,**

**I have finally met Sasuke, he is so grown up but I love him all the same. I am worried that he will find out my secrets and hate me… They're after me and my eyes again and their using my precious Yuki… Itachi used to be so kind, what happened? xxx**

Sasuke heard footsteps and snapped the book shut but it was too late.

Mineko came thundering in and snatched the diary and her bracelet out of Sasuke's hands and Screamed at him:

"GET OUT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THIS EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER, NOW GET OUT!".

Sasuke had never seen his sister like this and quickly retreated, but not before looking one last time at his sister.

Mineko was cradling her diary and crying. "Why?" she whimpered "WHY ITACHI, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Sasuke slouched back to his room because it was still quite early but every second he was thinking:

"_Mineko, I'm so sorry, your life was so hard, who are after you and why? Who's Yuki? There are so many question to be answered, I'll ask when she calms down" _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen only to find his sister humming away.

"Hi Sasuke," she beamed "I made your favourite!". Mineko placed a plate of tomatoes in Sasuke's place.

She was trying to be happy but Sasuke could see right through her mask.

"Mineko…" he stated in a serious tone.

Mineko's smile faded; "yes?" she whispered far too calmly, she paused "How far did you get in the book?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Erm, well, I read it all…". Mineko swore.

"I guess you want answers?" she snapped. "Well I was hopping-" Sasuke began.

"Well, Be. My. Guest." She hissed darkly. "What's problem with your eyes?" Mineko sighed; she couldn't keep her secrets much more. "Well…" she began.

"As you know Uchiha girls do not normally get the sharingan and I was no exception until one day.

I was in my room when my eyes began to bleed just as Itachi brought me my dinner, he saw and tended to my wounds but he noticed there were black splodges in my eyes.

He called father who gasped when he saw, it was the rare, famous and most powerful sharingan, the Kumo no su sharingan (spider web sharingan).

No normal Uchiha has ever mastered it and that's why father locked me away, it could take over me and go on a killing rampage.

But. I. Am. No. Normal. Uchiha… am I?" Mineko closed and reopened her eyes to reveal red eyes with a black spider web around the pupil.

Sasuke gasped, he had never heard of such a sharingan.

Mineko looked down. "Any other questions?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Who and why are these _people _after your eyes and who's Yuki?"

Mineko bit her lip, he wasn't meant to find out so soon, if only she didn't always use that stupid diary to write everything down.

Sasuke was getting impatient "ANSWER ME!" he yelled. "ALRIGHT!" she screamed back

"The Akatsuki mainly Madara want my eyes to be able to capture Naruto and the Kyuubi (In this fanfic everyone knows about the Kyuubi) to control the world"

"After Pein died Madara revealed himself to you and the rest of the Akatsuki as the real leader yeah?" (AN. After Madara reveals himself to Sasuke, Sasuke went to protect Konoha)

"As for Yuki she is not right now, plus you are the only one who can defeat Madara so I need to train you NOW!"

SO GET PACKING, I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU! Mineko yelled with a hint of evilness in her voice.

Sasuke winced; this was going to be **a lot **of hard work…

Mineko slumped into the hokage's office. "You called?" she mumbled.

Lady Tsunade was filled with rage

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TAKING SASUKE AWAY FOR TRAINING ON THE UCHIHA TRAINING GROUNDS We are AT WAR HERE I NEED AS MANY TROOPS AS I CAN GET?!"

"Pardon me for being _SO rude_ but could I please explain first?" Mineko smirked.

Tsunade realized what she had just done and winced.

Mineko explained what was happening and that the secret Uchiha training grounds WERE MEANT to be a secret so of course she didn't know about it.

Tsunade listened intently, when Mineko was finished she asked with slight concern "How long do we have?"

Mineko sighed "About 2 months" she replied

"I'm asking to remove Sasuke from any missions to do this, and from his friends, I need his complet focus, Please M'lady.

Tsunade reluctantly had accepted Mineko's offer.

The 2 Uchiha's made their way to the training ground.

"You know Sasuke we're going to have to stay in the Uchiha pent-house on the grounds and eat nothing else but rice balls! Mineko grinned slyly.

"No tomatoes?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"NO!" Mineko said sternly and that was that.

Half an hour later they arrived.

"This is in the middle of nowhere; we can't still be in the Leaf!" Sasuke mused.

"Well it is, so there! Now go get unpacked and rested 'cause you got a lot of training to do in the morning.

Be up at 4am sharp." Mineko huffed and walked away.

**Akatsuki Base:**

"We almost have those little eyes of the girl now don't we?" came a low voice (Madara).

"But we've lost over half our members' sir!" came another (Zetsu).

"How dare you question my authority?!" The low voice bellowed.

There was a small cry of a child far away in the background.

"Will someone shut that stupid brat up! Madara yelled. "I'll go" Itachi growled.

As Itachi neared the child it back away.

"Please don't hurt me uncle Itachi, please!".

But all pleads meant nothing to Itachi. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" he said in a cold tone.

There was some high pitched screaming then it abruptly stopped.

"What did you do?" asked a concerned white Zetsu. "I bet he ate her, yum yum!" cooed the black side.

Itachi had done none of those things.

"_I don't really want to hurt her but she has to stop that crying, knocking her out wasn't the best but it'll do, I hope she'll forgive me. She needs her mother…now…"_

Itachi sighed, this was not his idea of fun; well he didn't really like fun anyway so it can't be helped.

Sasuke tumbled out of bed. He really dreaded what was going to happen today.

Today was going to be his first day of apparent "tough" training.

However the way Mineko had said this training would be tough did not set him in a brightful mood at all…

He decided to go get dressed and get a huge breakfast so he could make it through the whole day…

**(Meanwhile…)**

Mineko was in the kitchen grinning evilly…

**Training step 1: Strength and boredom (Entertainment for Mineko…)**

She had just planned the first day of torture training for Sasuke. She quickly stuffed down the rest of her breakfast and started rumaging in a variety of cabinets…

**(Back to Sasuke)**

Sasuke was on his way to the kitchen when he heard something and then a cackle of laughter coming from what sounded like it was coming from the Kitchen.

Sasuke gathered up his pace and activated his Sharingan and burst into the room.

When he burst through the doors he could not believe his eyes!

Mineko was sat in a puffy bean bag looking very smug indeed.

He glanced around the room where he could hear muffled voices.

Suddenly from within a cabinet burst three female chipmunks however they were not just any ordinary chipmunks…

The sudden next lyrics he heard caught him off guard…

"_All the single ladies all the single ladies…" _

"What the hell is going on?!" he gawped at the singing chipmucks.

Mineko sniggered at this and said

"Oh nothing…I just thought I just needed some entertainment this morning…Is anything wrong with me having a bit of fun?"

Sasuke could tell that she was being sly and cheeky so he let it drop and pushed on by saying

" So… what you are going to train me today?"

The only reply he got was her saying

"Patience my dear little brother…you will find out all in good time…"

Whilst the chipmunks kept up with their dancing and singing.

Sasuke made himself some rice balls and started eating.

By the time he got onto his third round of rice balls his sister had been back and forth with the chipmunks by her side humming and dancing whilst covering their appliances.

Mineko patted her brother on the shoulder and said

"Sasuke its time for you to start your training…"

He sighed and nodded, something told him he was not going to like what was in store for him...

They entered a huge storage cupboard which was covered in stacks of food and packets and right in the slap bang middle was a huge chunk of dough.

He couldn't tell whether he was going to enjoy this or not.

Mineko started it off by saying in a strict tone

"Right we will start the training session.

**This is your task: **

Make some perfectly round cookies with this dough by only moulding them with your chakra go it?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly.

"Good and one more thing, the girls are going to have a food fight around you".

Get distracted and you immediately fail all my training!"

Sasuke was dumb struck, all the training he had done this would be by far the most ridiculous of them all!

Even more so than when Naruto thought it would be a good idea to teach Sasuke the sexy jutsu…

He nodded again.

She said cheerfully "Good your time starts now"

Before he could say anything she told him to get on with it unless he wanted to be known as a weakling…

That he could not take and quickly got to work whilst the chipmunks carried on their ludicrous song and began gathering food.

An hour and a half had gone by and the dough now looked less like squished porridge and more like 96 perfectly NOT round...

Throughout the hours there had being numerous amounts of cursing, mumbling and the occasional sigh on Sasuke's part…

All Mineko could do was snigger, grin and mock him…

The chipmunks were continuing their singing the same song over and over again and throwing food about.

He had certainly had enough of this! Only his pride that stung every time he thought about giving up.

He didn't realise at the time Mineko was tapping the whole thing and was going to send it back to the rest of his comrades!

Mineko knew she shouldn't be messing around like this but she thought to herself

"This is a once in a life time opportunity I can't miss on this and after Naruto helped me with Sakura and Sasuke's date I have to give him the juicy gossip of what's happening!"

She grinned as she could image Naruto watching the whole thing and rolling around laughing and crying!

Sasuke was fuming "Now that I'm done… WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT OF MAKING COOKIES, I NEED TRANING TO BE A NINJA NOT A CHEIF AND-

"Actually that just played a huge part in your training, moulding dough is just like moulding chakra that why I make you do 12 cookies 96 times to make them the perfect shape, you use less chakra if you mould chakra right and you were using way toooooooooooooooooo much" She stated calmly.

"I get that but what's with the chipmunks?

"Well, when I said that you would fail if you got distracted you focused and so in a genjutsu you can focus and ignore any distractions so you can escape.

"…right"

"Plus I needed some dinner" she muttered hoping he didn't hear her, sadly he did.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this!" he vowed.


End file.
